Patch Notes
Auf dieser Seite werden alle Patches von KaL-Deutschland, RiseofMythos und dem Chinesischen Original aufgelistet. Kings and Legends - Deutschland 16.5.2017 * neue Karten ** Sarah Sturmpeitsche ** Heilige Damaria ** Schützin Annie * Loca/Bugfixes **Der Status Effekt von Neid ist nun auf deutsch. **Bei der Stadtmauer sind wieder die richtigen Regeln zu sehen. **Die Soundoption im Spiel wurde gefixt. **Textinformationen zum Alchemielabor im Stadtzentrum verbessert. **Die Onlineanzeige der Spieler auf der Blackliste ploppt nicht mehr auf. 2.5.2017 * neue Spielinhalte ** neue erwachte Fähigkeiten: Wirbelschlag, Schlachtruf, Doppelschlag, Tödlicher Schlag, Brand, Gewittersturm, Heilgebet und Segen:Regeneration * neue Karten ** Die Soloistin ** Irrgeist ** Sylvie's Engel 27.9.2016 * neue Spielinhalte ** neue Oger Inkarnationen ** Kryptischer Untoten Booster IV ** Blockliste * neue Karten ** Faulheit ** Seelendiebin Shamera ** Schildwache Salonia ** Kija * Loca/Bugfixes **Das Angriffsdeck in der Stadtmauer funktioniert endlich. Achtet also darauf, dass ihr ein gutes Angriffsdeck baut und einsetzt, bevor ihr feindliche Stadtmauern angreift. **Der Text im Stadtzentrum wurde zur neuen Stadtmauer angepasst (sind noch ein paar kleine Schönheitsfehler drin). **Heldenmut bessere Beschreibung der Fähigkeit. **Zeus bessere Beschreibung der Fähigkeit Donnerkeil. **Textänderung Tutorial Arena. **Textänderung Morgenröte. **Textänderung Kuss der Verführung. 6.9.2016 * neue Karten ** Herzog Theron ** Baronin Samedi ** Ria Karneval ** Gruftwächter ** Bootsmann Bell ** Magier Telamont ** Jiraiya * Loca/Bugfixes **Die Anordnung der Decks ist wieder nach Klassen sortiert. 24.8.2016 * neue Spielinhalte **erwachte Dämonen (Heerfürstin Mareth, Diablo und Tarsis **Spezialistenbooster IV **Kryptischer Halbblutbooster IV * neue Karten **Giftmischerin Fauna **Haizahn Morris **Fleiß **Wächter des Lichts 9.8.2016 * neue Karten ** Inquisitor Malis ** Glutflügelphoenix * Loca/Bugfixes **Fehler behoben Rachsucht (Wütender Mob)Effekt geht jetzt auf befreundeten Kreaturen **Text übersetzt beim Brennender Hort **Beschreibung bei Stürmischer Drachling wurde korrigiert. **Einige Texte von Ingame Mails angepasst. **Beschreibung des Box der Faustkämpfer II gefixt. **Beschreibung des Box der Sattle der Beschleunigung gefixt. 26.7.2016 * neue Spielinhalte ** erwachte Dämonen **Dämonen und Engel Meister Booster zum Booster des Tages hinzugefügt. **Neues Booster: Helden Elyrias III. **Neue Inkarnationskarten: Ghoule **Neuer VIP Boss Drachen: Brennender Hort * neue Karten **Rachsucht **Adiel die Edle **Meister Hotoke **Maria Mistral **Bezaubernde Tabitha * Loca/Bugfixes ** Schreibfehler des Status Besänftigt gefixt. **Systemnachricht beim öffnen der Glücksbox gefixt. Nicht in der Glücksbox selber. **Namensänderung von Kapitän Roline auf Kapitänin Roline. **Tollwütiges Feuer des Erwachten Vater der Lügen angepasst. **Beschreibung des Box der Ghoule II gefixt. **Spürsinn 2 der Sakura-Hime wurde korrigiert. **Alchemielabor beim Umwandeln sind Karten der version 2.0 (hybrid Karten) nicht mehr auswählbar. 12.7.2016 * neue Spielinhalte ** Rezept für Gestaltwandlung im Shop erhältlich. * neue Karten **Herzliche Maeve **Kapitän Roline **Kampfschwester Jinx * Loca/Bugfixes **Groß Marquis Sab-Nac: Angststarre + Untergang Text Korrektur. **Regeln Booster Boom (Standard,Meister,Königs Booster) erweitert. 28.6.2016 Patch 2.1.2 * neue Spielinhalte ** Inkarnationen: Untote Ghoule ** erwachte Dämonen * neue Karten **Arminia die Tapfere **Gütige Milande **Geduld * Loca/Bugfixes **Die Anzeige der Spielerinformation funktioniert wieder. **Korrektur eines Tippfehlers der Karte Rauchbombe. **Textänderung Versteinerung mit Hinweiß, dass sowohl verbündete als auch feindliche **Kreaturen von dem Spell betroffen sein können. **Korrektur des Textes Blutige Klauen (Tara die Wölfin) auf alle Helden **Neue Zusatzregel Booster Boom 3. Regel, welche Booster nicht gelten * Nicht behobene Fehler *Groß-Marquis Sab Nac Erwacht Beschreibung Untergang nicht eindeutig. Text wird zuküntig geändert in: Blockiert entweder das Karten ziehen bei feindlichen Helden, oder fügt ihnen 10 Schattenschaden zu (funktioniert nicht wenn die Hand des Gegners voll ist, oder das Deck leer ist). 15.6.2016 * neue Spielinhalte **Inventar von 4 auf 8 Seiten erweitert * neue Karten **Elixia **Succubi Lettie **Ritter Anselm **Schleimkönig Akai **Lathalyn Sternlicht **Violetta * Loca/Bugfixes 31.5.2016 Patch 2.1 * neue Spielinhalte ** Inkarnationen: Feles Feuermagier ** erwachte Engel * neue Karten ** Grabwache Raia ** Tara die Wölfin ** Stolz * Loca/Bugfixes ** Lucky Week (alle Rassen) Verbesserung der Regelbeschreibung ** Stadtzentrum Stall neue Beschreibung ** Stadtzentrum Regeln überarbeitet ** mehrere Karten haben die zusätzliche Information erhalten "immun gegen Raubtier" ** Großes Fragmentpaket der Erwachten Beschreibung korrigiert * Nicht behobene Fehler ** Anzeigefehler --> Catch muss gelöscht werden ** Weltmeisterschaft I Quest Freundschaftsspiel(Regionen verteidigen) wird nicht bei allen Spielern verfügbar sein. Wir werden wieder die Kisten per Nachricht im Spiel versenden. * 18.5.2016 * neue Karten ** Diana Sternenfall ** Sun Wukong ** Wilde Aisha * Loca/Bugfixes ** Beschwörer der Seelen: Überarbeitung der Regeln ** Miko: wurde die Fähigkeit umbenannt von Abweisung in Stoß ** Blendbombe: wurde der Statuseffekt umbenannt von Bewegungsunfähig. in Handlungsunfähig. ** Pforte des Himmels: Überarbeitung der Regeln ** Erwachter Boss und VIP-Boss: gibt jetzt korrekt Silber und Erfahrung ** 10 Booster Aktion: wurde Systemnachricht angepasst * Nicht behobene Fehler ** Alle Sättel bis auf Sattel der Lebhaftigkeit Inferno (göttlich falsche Beschreibung bei Level 1 Pferd) funktionieren jetzt korrekt ** Der Sattel der Beschwörung Ophanim der Ehre steht der Name wieder in Englisch (Heavenly Spear) 3.5.2016 * neue Spielinhalte ** Stadtmauer Update Es gibt viel Silber als Belohnung, der Nebel ist verschwunden, die Stadtwachen sind stärker, der Cooldown der Karten wird ignoriert und die gegnerischen Mauern können sich ausgesucht werden. ** Inkarnationen Schmuggler ** erwachte Engel * neue Karten ** Bescheidenheit ** Schwertschwester Jeanne ** Heiße Nelly ** Sakura-Hime ** Hanzō Sanshōuo * Loca/Bugfixes ** Mondhexe Abigail: Frostig wurde der Text angepasst ** Errichten wird jetzt angezeigt anstatt Freigeschaltet, wenn man ein Gebäude errichten kann. ** Neid: Neid wurde der Text angepasst ** Stadtmauer würde umbenannt ** Arag Geisterknüppel: Fertigkeitsbann wurde Text angepasst ** Danfoss von Abyssos wurde der Text angepasst ** Tigeraugen Fee wurde umbenannt ** Stein der Weißen wurde die Beschreibung angepasst ** Orin Kenbayou: wurde die Fähigkeit umbenannt von Stab in Hari ** Sonnenschein: wurde die Fähigkeit vom Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt. ** Stall: die Anzeige für den Rang des Pferdes wurde angepasst ** Osterei: wurde der Name vom Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt. ** Aktion: Die Beschreibung des Kryptischen Oger Booster wurde angepasst ** Aktion: Die Beschreibung des Spezialisten Booster II wurde angepasst * Nicht behobene Fehler ** die Regeln der Stadtmauer werden im Spiel noch einmal bearbeitet im Guide findet ihr die richtigen Regeln jetzt schon. ** Die Fähigkeit Göttliche Mission von Schwertschwester Jeanne ist noch verbuggt und gibt allen Kreaturen den Buff wird beim nächsten Patch behoben. 19.4.2016 * neue Karten ** Neid ** Pinke Rosa ** Osterfeles Bunny ** Orin Kenbayou ** Sukasa Tsubaki ** Mondhexe Abigail * Loca/Bugfixes ** Schwächeschild (Leprechaun): Nahkampfschaden statt physischem Schaden ** 4. Regel beim Goldbonus hinzugefügt: Nicht benutzte Punkte gehen verloren. ** Debuff von Veraaksia in Deutsch ** Anzeigefehler behoben im Guide im Bereich 2.0 ** Text übersetzt: Valentina Bekenntnis 5 :Wenn diese Kreatur Schaden verursacht, fügt sie dem Beschwörer der getroffenen Kreatur 5 Blitzschaden zu. ** Fähigkeit hinzugefügt: Gruftkönig Fell Kettenhemd Reduziert erhaltenen physischen Schaden auf 0. ** Heldenbonus (Verschmelze einmal eine Karte.) wurde die Verlinkung behoben. ** Heldenbonus (Kombiniere 2 mal Karten.) wurde die Verlinkung behoben. ** Regeln beim Legendärer Sammler überarbeitet: Elite und Königs Booster bieten die beste Chance, Legendäre Karten zu erhalten. Belohnungen können nur für Karten, die während der Eventzeit erhalten wurden, eingefordert werden. Booster aus dem 10 Booster Event, Boosterjagd und Booster, die im Inventar geöffnet werden, zählen nicht für diese Event. ** Text übersetzt: Sattel bei Charakterinformation ** Text übersetzt: Sattel der Beschwörung: Ophanim der Ehre ** Text überarbeitet: Epische Saga Kampfbeschreibung: Epische Saga (5 Runden) Regeneriert 99 Leben. ** Text übersetzt: Ballade 1 und 2 Kampfbeschreibung: Ballade +1 Angriff, Ballade +2 Angriff, Ballade -1 Angriff und Ballade -2 Angriff * Nicht behobene Fehler ** Neid (von Neid): Befindet sich eine gegnerische Kreatur zu Beginn des Zuges in Reichweite, wird das Leben einer zufälligen feindlichen Kreatur in Reichweite vor dem Angriff auf 1 reduziert. Dauer: 5 Runden. ** Buff vom Sattel der Beschleunigung in Englisch ** Osterei: Name ist noch in Englisch ** Systemnachricht der 10-Booster-Aktion ist falsch 06.4.2016 Patch 2.0 * neue Spielinhalte ** Gebäude Stall ** erwachte Bosse ** Inkarnationen: Schwertmeister ** Kryptische Elfen Booster III ** erwachtes Heer der Hoffnung ** Synthese ** Hybride *Loca/Bugfixes **Jennifer Mondlicht: Tumult **Guide: Mitgefühl **Rote Sora/Sky Assasine: Flügel -> Spurt **Der Herscher: Imperator **Offene Hintertür **Mondavatar Veloxia erwacht **Danfoss: Namensänderung **Mitgefühl 22.3.2016 * neue Spielinhalte ** Kreaturenkategorie: Laster und Tugend ** Tarot Booster * neue Karten ** Mitgefühl ** Danfoss, Herr der Niederhölle ** Kozuki Sasuke ** Morse Pestheiler ** Weiße Jasmin 08.3.2016 Patch 1.9.4 * neue Spielinhalte ** Inkarnationen: Druiden ** erwachter Sturmstamm und Aschstamm ** erwachtes Heer der Gnade * neue Karten ** Prächtige Arielle ** Königin der Makaken ** Königin der Krähen * Loca/Bugfixes ** Die Schwarze Rose: Schattenpeitsche Textzugabe der Fertigkeit Wachsamkeit **Beate die Verlobte: legendär/göttlich Verpflichtung Schaden wird um 2 reduziert **Erzengel Michael: Entflammt Textkorrektur auf 5 Schaden 23.2.2016 * neue Karten ** Die Leere ** Mark IV ** Die Schwarze Rose 26.1.2016 * neue Spielinhalte ** erwachter Mondstamm ** Inkarnationen: Mönche ** Kryptischer Menschen Booster III * neue Karten ** Zach ** Der alte Drache Kane ** Beate die Verlobte ** Beatrix ** Der Wagen ** Sonnenschein * Loca/Bugfixes ** Fähigkeit Statikschild ** Fähigkeit Berührung des Todes ** Regeln Weisheit der Karten ** Fähigkeit Gesegneter Bogen ** Fähigkeit Imperator (+ 5 Angriff anstatt +5 Leben) ** Kombination Fragmente der Weisen ** Fähigkeit Zap! ** Fähigkeit Offene Hintertür (mouseover Effekt noch nicht gefixt) ** Legendäre Truhe ** Legendäre Kartenbox ** Göttliche Box ** Fähigkeit Beißender Wind (mouseover Effekt) ** Fähigkeit Ruf der Glut 3 Chinesisches Original 23.2.2016 * neue Karten ** Julia Ex 2.2.2016 * neue Spielinhalte ** * neue Karten ** Drachenkönig Hades 冥府龙王奈克洛斯 ** Wut 暴怒 ** Blumen aus Ruth 花语者萝丝 ** * Loca/Bugfixes 26.1.2016 * neue Spielinhalte ** 4 erwachte Fertigkeiten (Ermutigung, Taktik: Giftangriff, Giftiger Dunst, Segen: Leben) * neue Karten ** Sun Wukong 齐天大圣孙悟空 ** Julia Rosenblüte 菊理媛神 * Loca/Bugfixes = Rise of Mythos 1.6.2016 * Loca/Bugfixes ** 1. Decks will be arranged by according to the time of creation. ** 2. Event guide for the Big Bonus event will be listed as: Player can claim 50 Amethysts at most per day before reset, by recharging 200 USDinto the account. After that, if you recharge more on the same day, you won’t be receiving any more Amethysts. '' Moreover, you need to use all 50 amethysts to open 12 chests in Tarot interface within the same day before reset, and receive the ultimate prize. If you use only part of those amethysts, your progress will be reset to 0 at 00:00.'' ** 3. The free attempt on the Dragon VIP boss was counted as part of the 3 free attempts for other dungeons. This will be fixed since they are supposed to be separate. ** 4. Legendary Abigail the Moon Witch – Ice Thorn 1 deals only 1 icy damage. The description for Godlike Abigail the Moon Witch will be changed to the following: Deals 3 Frost damage to summoned enemy creatures and their summoner. Damage dealt to summoner is capped at the maximum life of the summoned creature. ** 5. Godlike Romeo EX – Summon Juliet description will be changed to: Summon Juliet EX (4/3/8/Summon Romeo/Holy Light/Assault/Cure 1 in an adjacent square. ** Godlike Juliet EX – Summon Romeo description will be changed to: Summon Romeo EX (4/4/10/Summon Juliet/Savior/Sunder Armor/Reaping Curse 1) in an adjacent square. You can summon max 1 Romeo EX at a time ** 6. Rage will be renamed as Anger. Legendary Form: Fury Halo 1 – All friendly creatures gain the ability Rage 1. ** Godlike Form: Fury Halo 2 – All friendly creatures gain the ability Rage 2 ** 7. Fixed a few typos for cards, eg. Soneto, Chinon, Lucius Swift. ** 8. In Blacksmith you were required to put the main saddle in the first spot before combination, in order to receive the best one. However, it’s now been corrected and you can input saddles of the same kind in any order, and the highest grade will still be kept. ** 9. Encouraging Saddle: Divine has been fixed, which will grant +2 ATK to friendly Angel, Human and Elf units within a 4×2 area. ** 10. There will an adjustment to the interface of the Battlements/City Defense feature, logs will now be shown completely. (it will no longer be cut off) ** You can also click the Purchase button to buy Assembly orders now. The amount of assembly orders you can buy correspond to your VIP level. Details are in the table below. 6.4.2016 * neue Spielinhalte ** Inkarnationen: Lich 2 ** erwachte Dämonen ** Halbblutbbooster 8.3.2016 * neue Spielinhalte ** erwachte Engel (Haziel, Carella, Samael, Michael) ** Inkarnationen: Feles Caster * neue Karten ** Queen Capuchin ** Patience Einzelnachweise * 27.6.2016 http://forum.kingsandlegends.com/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=18566 * 3.5.2016 http://forum.kingsandlegends.com/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=17897